


Sorry for the Hack

by stratataisen



Series: Neon Dragon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: Sombra. Genji. A hack and a kiss...sort of. :: Edited - 11/27/2018





	Sorry for the Hack

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in love with Genji/Sombra. I know it's not a super popular pairing, but I've always loved the ships that are a little out there.
> 
> I hope I got the characterization right for them. and if you need a visual for how I see Genji in this, just take a gander at kingsdarga's work ( http://kingsdarga.tumblr.com/tagged/genji ). This is how I always envision Genji. If you don't already follow her/him, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE!? Do it now!
> 
> -clears throat- In any case, enjoy.

Genji growled as the mechanical parts of his body, save for the vital ones, locked up. He was stopped mid-strike, one aimed towards where the infamous Talon hacker stood.   
  
“My my,” she purred, amusement evident in her voice, “you’re sounding less like a Sparrow and more like a dragon.”   
  
Genji gritted his teeth, glaring at the Latino hacker through his helmet's visor.   
  
“Don’t worry,  _ pequeño dragón _ , that hack won’t last long,” Sombra told him, patting his shoulder as she passed heading towards the computers just behind him. “Just long enough for me to get all the information I need and get out.”   
  
She lifted her hand with her fingers poised to start the hack and in a flare of purple light, all the monitors flickered to life with the hacker’s signature candied skull.   
  
“You’re wasting your time,” Genji growling, trying to will his body to fight the restraints put on it, to no avail, “all data pertaining to former Overwatch agents has been scrubbed from those hard drives.”   
  
Sombra turned to look at him, data flowing over the screen behind her like a waterfall of text.   
  
“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not looking for data on former Overwatch agents,” she said candidly.   
  
Dark brown eyes narrowed behind a neon green visor. 

“Then what are you looking for?” he asked.   
  
“Clues,” the hacker said, looking back at the screens, “strings, connection.”   
  
Genji’s brow furrowed under his helm at that reply.   
  
“What?”   
  
Sombra sighed, shaking her head. She moved closer to him, which sent all his senses on high alert.   
  
“There’s an invisible hand controlling the world, and I intend to find out to whom it belongs,” she told him, reaching up and booping where his nose would be. “I do apologize for the hack, but I was pretty sure you’d slash first and ask questions later.”   
  
Genji grunted at that. He’d never admit it to her, but she was right in that assumption.   
  
“You don’t have to believe me,” Sombra told him, “I’m not expecting you to.”   
  


He was about to respond when hands on the side of his helmet caused him to tense. His eyes quickly locked with her’s as she removed his mask. Curious eyes looked over his face he adverted his own. He knew what would come next. It always did whenever someone saw his scarred features, the snide remark or look of pity he did not want. He had come to terms with how he looked, but he knew others wouldn’t be so quick to do the same.   
  
“Damn.” Here it comes. “You’re still a handsome devil, aren’t you?”   
  


Wait, what? Genji blinked his eyes open and looked up at her in surprise.   
  
“What? What’s with that look?” she asked with an amused look, “haven’t you been told you’re handsome before?”   
  
“I have,” he admitted, “but that was when I was younger, before well…” he tried to motion to his body with a hand, but then remembered he couldn’t at the moment. The hack, right. Talon hacker. Bad guy. Don’t get enamored, Genji.   
  
“Ah. Well then, anyone who can’t see just how gorgeous you still are don’t deserve the pleasure of knowing you,” Sombra told him, shrugging a shoulder.   
  
Genji’s cheeks grew warm with a blush at those words. Damn it, Genji, I said don’t get enamored!   
  
A soft chuckle escaped Sombra’s lips before she leaned in and kissed his cheek just as a beeping came from the computers.   
  
“Time’s up,” Sombra murmured, pulling back with a sad smile, “Again, Sparrow, I’m sorry for the lockdown...you’ll be free soon.”   
  
Genji was staring at her, wide-eyed and blushing.   
  
“Until next time.” And with that, she was gone, translocating away from the room.   
  
Not two seconds after she was gone Genji had control of his body again. He brought a hand to the cheek she had kissed, still blushing. Damn if that didn’t make him feel like a teenager again, getting attention from their school crush… and she was supposed to be the enemy. Shit...Jesse was never going to let him hear the end of this.


End file.
